Las ventajas de ser infinito
by C. Franklin
Summary: Toda su vida se había preguntado si había algo además de humanos conspiradores y genocidas en el mundo. No todo es vivir y morir, porque podemos ser infinitos. Es lo que ella comenzó a pensar después de conocer a Jack Frost, alías el friki de Pillsbury. Sumergida en un mundo lleno de su propia locura, ¿podrá entender la labor de los guardianes y vivir para contarlo? Jack X HumanOC.
1. Pasarte de la raya

**Notas, Disclaimer y Advertencias_:_**_ Últimamente he estado obsesionada con la película de El origen de los Guardianes, trabajo en una video y como es estreno la pongo casi todos los días en el trabajo, es simplemente hermosa, por lo cual me he decidido escribir algo sobre ella. Los personajes no me pertenecen (exceptuando OC's que ustedes identificaran fácilmente) son de William Joyce y Dreamworks. Este fic es raiting T, por violencia, consumo de sustancias ilícitas, palabras vulgares además de que tendrá algo de más interacción física (no lemmon, no podría, no soy tan extremista, es una película infantil.)_

* * *

_Prologo_

**Pasarte de la raya. **

Las tres chicas corrieron por la acera riéndose mientras se pasaban unos paquetitos con hierba verde algo seca.

—¡Mierda, Odeth! Esta vez te has lucido. —dijo una castaña de ojos azules a una chica de larguísimo cabello negro y ojos violetas.

—Te lo dije, Imogen, sabía dónde conseguirla. —dijo la chica alegre.

—Cállense y vayamos a fumarnos el jodido porro de una buena vez. —dijo la otra chica algo impaciente mientras doblaban en la esquina.

—Uy, alguien está impaciente. —se burló Odeth. La otra chica rio, su cabello era azul y tenía los ojos verdes.

—Nunca te había visto con tantas ansias, Vanette. —la chica volvió a reír mas fuerte mientras sentían a los tipos perseguidores quedarse atrás.

Siguieron corriendo por unas cuantas cuadras más y se detuvieron en el callejón que daba al basurero en el desierto y se subieron a la barda de siempre mientras se carcajeaban.

—¿Estas segura que cobrarán la factura luego? —preguntó Imogen. Odeth chasqueó la lengua, Vanette se detuvo.

—Da igual. —dijo Vanette prendiendo el porro y dándole una profunda calada, se dejó caer sentada en el borde disfrutando la sensación. Las otras dos chicas se encogieron de hombros y la imitaron.

Si, ellas amaban la hierba.

—Mi hermana está feliz porque el Hada de los Dientes le trajo dinero, será estúpida. —se burlaba Imogen, Odeth estaba de acuerdo con ella mientras que Vanette pasaba todo por alto.

—¿El Hada de los Dientes? Recuerdo cuando me emocionaba al escuchar de ella, que fiasco. —rio Odeth. —¿Tu no creías en ella? —preguntó mirando a Vanette.

—Creer en esas cosas es una pérdida de tiempo. Jamás creí ni en el Coco, ni en el Conejo, ni en Sandman, ni Jack Frost, ni Reyes Magos, ni San Patricio, muchísimo menos en el Hada de los Dientes, oh vamos, ni siquiera en Santa. Esos son cuentos que usan para promover el consumismo de la población, es vil mercadotecnia. —dijo Vanette tratando de juntar sus dedos pulgar y medio sin éxito.

—¿Jack Frost? —se carcajeó Imogen. —Suena como una marca de donas glaseadas o cubiertas de chocolate.

—O como una marca de harina de pastel. Mierda, se me antojó un Space Cake. —se quejó gangosamente Odeth.

—Haré uno para mí. —dijo Vanette.

—Perra. —dijo Odeth. Vanette rio con un tono extraño mientras veía la luna que estaba a todo su esplendor. Sin embargo se sintió mal, como si estuvieran regañándola y estuvo a punto de tirar toda su hierba.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurró sin ser oída por sus acompañantes que estaban más en Plutón que en Las Vegas con ella.

* * *

Una mujer caminaba de un lado para otro en el recibidor de su lujosa casa. Ella siempre estaba de viaje, y desde que su esposo murió su hija había cambiado radicalmente. Se encontraba esperándola, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y ni una señal. Pero pronto oyó las llaves girando en la cerradura y cuando la chica entró lo primero que vio fue a su madre con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no regresabas en una semana? —se alarmó ella. De pronto los efectos de la hierba desaparecieron. O al menos eso pareció por un momento porque luego dio un paso al frente y se tropezó con el perchero cayendo junto con el objeto al suelo.

—Estas drogada, ¿verdad, Vanette? —dijo la mujer sin ningún amague de ayudar a su hija a ponerse de pie, la chica la miró desde el suelo.

—¿No?

—¡Esto es el colmo, Vanette! Has llegado muy lejos, no permitiré que la próxima vez sean los policías diciéndome que te tienen detenida, o que estás de emergencia por intoxicación en el hospital. Esto acaba aquí, dejarás esa porquería. —gritaba la mujer.

—¡Vaya! Hoy si estás preocupándote por la pobrecilla de tu hija que se la pasa valiendo mierda, ¿verdad? Pues jodete. —le respondió Vanette a su madre una vez que se puso de pie.

Entonces sintió un pinchazo en la cara y como era volteada bruscamente hacia un lado, su madre aún tenía la mano levantada y contenía las lágrimas.

Una furia recorrió su ser, pero comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Soy una mala madre, lo sé. Pero sabes que todo mi trabajo es por ti, para asegurar tu futuro, que vayas a una universidad decente, que elijas lo que tú quieras, no para lo que te alcanza. No quiero que tengas límites para crecer. Pero lo único que haces es echar todo a la basura, Vanette. No puedo más. —comenzó a llorar la mujer. Ambas eran parecidas, Vanette era un poco más alta, y su madre un poco más llenita, tenía los ojos verdes y su cabello café. Vanette era rubia como su padre antes de pintarse el cabello azul menta.

—Tu trabajo como madre no es solo asegurar mi futuro, Kaede. —dijo Vanette sin morderse la lengua. La mujer se quedó sería un momento.

—Haz tu maleta, Vanette. Y no saldrás más en lo que te quedes aquí, mañana irás a un blanqueamiento dental, al salón, de compras y al psicólogo. Dejarás toda esa porquería. Y no quiero ver a Rasheena ni a Vanderwood por aquí o llamaré a seguridad. ¿Me has escuchado? —la de cabello azul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa tía iba enserio.

—No tengo porque obedece-

—¡Eres menor de edad, vives en mi casa, te mantengo y soy tu madre! No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, lo harás porque así se me da la gana. —gritó Kaede. Había decidido ser mano dura con su hija de una buena vez, la muerte de Samuel y Tamara ya no eran una excusa, había creado un monstruo.

Vanette frunció los labios. Entonces su madre dijo algo que la puso de peor humor.

—Quiero que me des tu iPhone, tu iPad, tus relojes digitales, el estéreo tu televisión. TODO. Es más, dame todos tus gadgets portátiles, y a partir de hoy dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Vanette subió de dos en dos, conteniendo su enojo y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, aún sentía un raro efecto en ella pero el síntoma iba de salida.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro, únicamente iluminado por la luna que resplandecía fuertemente en el gran ventanal.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —gritó. No sabía por qué exactamente pero se sentía acosada por la luna, sentía como si la vigilara. La rabia comenzaba a burbujear en su sangre, produciendo lágrimas, pero la luna nunca cedió en su acoso por lo que desesperadamente cerró las cortinas y se dejó caer en el piso deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

Esa noche, sumergida en la oscuridad, fue la primera vez que soñó con la luna después de la muerte de su padre y su hermana. Pero no era la misma luna, más bien parecía un amarillento ojo y las estrellas eran como dientes, entonces entendió que era una pesadilla, y era el Coco.

* * *

_ "Fantasía es una tierra peligrosa, con trampas para los incautos y mazmorras para los temerarios. Ancho, alto y profundo es el reino de los cuentos de hadas, y lleno todo él de cosas diversas: hay allí toda suerte de bestias y pájaros; mares sin riberas e incontables estrellas; belleza que embelesa y un peligro siempre presente; la alegría, lo mismo que la tristeza, son afiladas como espadas. Tal vez un hombre pueda sentirse dichoso de haber vagado por ese reino, pero su misma plenitud y condición arcana atan la lengua del viajero que desee describirlo. Y mientras está en él resulta peligroso hacer demasiadas preguntas, no vaya a ser que las puertas se cierren y desaparezcan las llaves." —J. R. R. Tolkien. Sobre los cuentos de hadas._

Cerró el libro para ver la portada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no leía libros de fantasía. Era un viejo libro que su abuela le había dado la última vez que la visitó, hace cinco años, en el funeral de su padre.

"Cuentos desde el Reino Peligroso" Se leía en la portada. Era de J. R. R. Tolkien. Vanette metió en libro a su bolso de mano cuando oyó por la bocina que el vuelo a Pensilvania estaba por despegar. Ya se había despedido de su madre antes de pasar los puestos de revisión.

Era mediados de octubre cuando su madre había decidido trasladarla desde Nevada hasta Pensilvania, el otoño cubría el país. Ella tenía 10 años la última vez que estuvo en Pensilvania, antes de la muerte de su hermana, antes de la muerte de su padre. Ella vivía en Lancaster, y su abuela siempre había vivido en Burgess, se preguntó cuándo había cambiado todo por allá mientras doblaba un cuadro de papel.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les agrada mi historia, alguna crítica constructiva y demás. _

_Les será enviado un SpaceCake de regalo._

_Con cariño, Ce._


	2. El friki de Pillsbury

**Notas, Disclaimer y Advertencias_:_**_ applied._

* * *

_Capitulo Uno_

**El friki de Pillsbury.**

Sintió el avión aterrizar con las típicas leves turbulencias de siempre. Burgess era una ciudad pequeña y tendría que llegar en auto. Se suponía que ella tomaría un taxi de esos que te llevan a tu destino final, pero ella no le apetecía pagar así que tomó sus maletas y caminó por la carretera, se detuvo y miró a lo lejos. Estiró su mano con su pulgar hacia arriba, un aventón estaría bien.

Y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, reconoció a la persona que había detenido su auto para llevarla.

* * *

La señora Amélie era una mujer mayor que amaba los libros, por eso tenía una librería. A pesar de ser una adulta ella tenía la fe de un niño, veía cosas que muchos no, pero prefería hacerse la ignorante, hay cosas que no deben de ser alteradas, como por ejemplo, Los Guardianes de la niñez deben ser exclusivamente para los pequeños, ella se conformaba por saber que estaban allí.

Claro que ella tenía una familia, antes, que actualmente estaba bastante estropeada. Sin embargo, el Conejo de Pascua había hecho bien su trabajo y le había devuelto a su nieta junto con esperanza. Ahora que su nuera le había confiado a Vanette, ella la cuidaría como a su propia hija, y le enseñaría a ser una persona de bien. Las cosas tenían que cambiar, estaba enterada de las cosas que su nieta había estaba haciendo y se sentía algo decepcionada. Sin embargo Vanette aún es joven y sus errores aún tienen arreglo. Siempre hay tiempo para cambiar y nunca se es demasiado viejo para aprender.

* * *

A estas alturas del año ya comenzaba a hacer frío, pero no el suficiente para una nevada, por lo cual su amigo Jack estaba algo ausente causando más nevadas en otras partes del mundo que eran más frías.

Jamie y sus amigos estaban sentados formando un circulo en el patio de la casa de los Bennett. Se miraban los unos a los otros sin nada que dedicarse más que un aburrido silencio, de pronto una risa se escuchó acercarse a ellos. Todos levantaron su cabeza viendo como Jack aterrizaba en un árbol junto a ellos.

—¡Jack! —exclamaron todos.

—¡Hola niños! ¿Por qué tan amargaditos? —preguntó riéndose.

—¡Queremos un día nevado, Jack! —exclamó Jamie, sus amigos asintieron. Jack entendía su apuro, los días nevados eran divertidísimos. Sin embargo aún era octubre, ahora que era un Guardián tenía que ser más consciente… o tal vez no tanto.

—Está bien. Solo porque son ustedes… ¡Al lago! —gritó Jack. Los niños comenzaron a celebrar.

En eso un Civic Honda color negro se estacionó frente a la casa de los Bennett, Jamie sabía quién era. Su hermana mayor había vuelto de Pittsburgh.

—Jack, ¿podemos esperar un momento? —dijo Jamie. Los demás niños vieron el auto, también sabían quién era.

La puerta del piloto se abrió, una chica de cortísimos cabellos castaños salió del Civic. Vestía con unos pantalones blancos a la cadera y una sudadera con capucha, era color azul marino, y tenía unas grandes letras en amarillo con "PITT" y de bajo decía "football", era de la Universidad de Pittsburgh. Era delgada, bastante bonita y su mirada era parecida a la de Jamie.

—¡Jane! —gritó Jamie y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. La chica correspondió a su abrazo.

Jack miró a ambos. La chica le sonaba de algo. Pero no conseguía recordar, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Este es Jamie? La última vez que lo vi tenía como tres o cuatro años. —dijo otra chica. Ella salió como copiloto, era una rubia de ojos verdes. Traía unos jeans sencillos con un suéter que decía "Las Vegas" y cargaba un par de maletas.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Jamie. La rubia rió.

—Soy Vanette Lindergarden, la nieta de la dueña de la librería, me acabo de mudar. —dijo la chica.

—¡La nieta de la abuela Amélie! ¿Oiste eso Jack? —gritó Jamie viendo a Jack, las dos chicas se confundieron un poco por que le hablaba a la nada, pero eso podía esperar.

—¿Se acaba de mudar? Pero conocías a Jamie de antes. —dijo Caleb.

—Mi abuela siempre vivió aquí, yo vivía en Lancaster. Venía mucho de visita, así conocí a los Bennett. Vengo de Las Vegas, ahí vivía… ¡Ay pero que hambre! —comenzó a quejarse la chica. —¿Crees que tu madre me dé comida? ¿Puedo llamarle a la abuela? Ha de estar molesta porque desobedecí sus órdenes. —comenzó a decir la chica con sus manos detrás de la cabeza en posición despreocupada siguiendo a Jane que estaba entrando a la casa, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención.

Había un chico parado a un lado de Jamie que no había visto.

—¿Y qué significan esas pintas? ¿Vas a una convención o algo así? —dijo Vanette viendo al tipo. Un chico de su edad más o menos, muy pálido, casi congelado, con unos pantalones ridículos si se lo preguntaban y una sudadera azul, además de que tenía un cayado que le recordaba a la novia de Woody, y se cargaba el cabello blanco. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que la ponía nerviosa.

Los niños y Jack se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Podía verlo? Pero si en un principio pasó de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Puedes… Puedes verme?

—¿Y tiene eso algo de raro? Me pregunto más bien como no podrían verte con ese aspecto de friki que te cargas. —dijo la chica acercándose a Jack para inspeccionarlo.

—¿Friki? —preguntó Jack. No entendía ni jota de lo que la chica comenzaba a parlotear.

—Qué raro eres, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —preguntó.

—Jack.

—Tienes un nombre más bien normalito… ¿Jack qué?

—Jack Frost.

Y entonces Vanette casi se cae de espaldas. ¿Jack Frost?

Haber, era un rarito, con ropa ridicula, no lo había notado antes, tenía cabello blanco y un bastón feo. Solo había una explicación posible…

—¿Eres hijo de Pillsbury? No sé porque pero Frost me suena como a un monito chsistoso con sombrero de chef de las cajitas de harina para pastel que usa mi abuela. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el frosting.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es Pillsbury? —preguntó Jack. Vanette rápidamente sacó su iPhone mostrándole la foto de su personaje favorito después de su esposo Mufasa. Jack no sabía si reírse o enojarse.

—A partir de hoy te llamarás Pillsbury, ¿de acuerdo, friki? —dijo ella. Jack iba a replicarle que él era el espíritu del invierno y congelar algunas cosas pero se escuchó un claxon sonar. Desde la calle estaba un viejo mustang, como conductor estaba una mujer mayor, su cabello aun era grisáceo y no completamente blanco. Solo se veía su abrigo color negro y en la cabeza un broche de enorme girasol.

—¡Vanette, querida! —gritó la mujer desde el auto.

—Mierda, me tengo que ir. ¡Pero esto no se queda aquí, Pillsbury! —dijo ella levantando el puño con dramatismo. —Jamie, lindo, dile a Jane que mi abuela vino por mí. Chicos, diviértanse, adiós. —y la extrovertida chica tomó sus maletas y se metió al mustang de la mujer.

Jack se quedó quieto viendo como la chica que le había dado un apodo sumamente ridículo se iba diciéndole adiós con la mano.

—Una adolescente puede verme.

* * *

A Amélie le sorprendió de sobre manera cuando la señora Bennett le había llamado diciéndole que su nieta estaba en su patio, pero jamás se imaginó que la encontraría hablando con Jack Frost, eso era una buena noticia. Una muy buena.

—¿Quién era ese chico? Es guapo, ¿no? —preguntó. Vanette tosió y la miró algo azorada.

—Pues, es lindo. Pero es un rarito, ¿no lo viste? Pobre chico, es todo un friki, ya hasta le puse un mote, se llama Pillsbury, como el monito de tus cajas para hacer pastel.

La mujer rio con ganas. Su nieta algunas veces podía ser bastante despistada.

* * *

_Les agradezco las alertas, favoritos, reviews y también a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlos aunque no dejaran comentarios. Gente hermosa, me gustaría que me dijeran aun más de sus opiniones, son importantes para mi._

_Gracias._

_Ce._


	3. El pokemon y la máquina de raspados

**Notas, Disclaimer y Advertencias_:_**_ applied._

* * *

_Capitulo Dos_

**El pokemon en retraso, la máquina de raspados y las bolas de nieve.**

Las calles de Burgess eran de lo más aburrido. Ni siquiera saltarse las clases le proporcionaba más diversión, aunque el estar sentada afuera de la librería de su abuela no se le podía llamar exactamente saltarse las clases, más bien era como un tipo estúpido de guardia de seguridad.

Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía varias lagunas mentales de las conversaciones mantenidas mientras se fumaba algún porro, pero, no podía quitarse a ese friki de la cabeza. Había algo rarito con él, aparte de su ropa, cabello, ojos, en fin. Todo en él era rarito.

No lo había visto en dos meses, Diciembre ya había hecho acto de presencia, y Jamie era muchísimo más feliz. Primero pensó que aquel friki debía ser su compañero de clases, pero no.

—Jack Frost… —susurró. Miró fijamente el establecimiento de pasteles que estaba frente a la librería. No podía evitarlo, siempre le recordaba a un pastel.

Bufó con fastidio y decidió investigar por su cuenta, la librería era grande, debía haber algo, después podría pasarse a la biblioteca del pueblo o algo así.

Entró como Juan por su casa llamando la atención de su abuela, quien se encontraba en el mostrador acomodando unos ficheros.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —habló la abuelita. Amélie entendía que para Vanette debía ser difícil.

—No quise ir a clases, tengo algo que investigar. —mencionó despreocupadamente la rubia. Pasó su mirada por los casi infinitos estantes de la librería. —Dime, abuela. ¿Tienes algo relacionado con el nombre Frost?

Si Vanette hubiera visto la cara de su abuela, tal vez le hubiera exigido que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

—¿Frost? ¿Frost qué?

—Jack Frost. Estoy segura que se algo pero mi memoria no me está ayudando mucho en este momento.

—Pásate por el pasillo 36, tal vez encuentres algo por ahí. —dijo la mujer volviendo a arreglar sus ficheros. Vanette resopló y dejó caer su mochila despreocupadamente.

Caminó entre los estantes paseando su mirada por los libros. Y ahí, justo en la J había tres libros diferentes sobre Jack Frost. Los ojeó rápidamente, entonces buscó un cuarto libro rápidamente.

—Leyendas del folclore de Europa. —dijo al leer el título. Chasqueó la lengua y salió rumbo al mostrador. —Abuela, me llevaré esto.

—Esto no es una biblioteca, Vanette.

—Voy a pagar con esto, espero que alcance. —y deposito doscientos dólares en el mostrador, metió los libros apresuradamente a su mochila y salió a la calle ajustándose la bufanda.

Cruzó la calle para entrar a la panadería, compró unos cuantos panes dulces y sobres para hacer té. Al llegar a la caja, vio a ese curioso personaje con el sombrero de chef, a Pillsbury. Vendían esas figuritas, sonrió.

—Deme dos Pillsbury. —dijo ella, la panadera sonrió y los agregó a su compra. Salió de la panadería y se encaminó a una tienda de artículos artísticos que estaba camino al vecindario.

Vanette era una chica bastante déspota y egoísta. Pero el que sus pensamientos estuvieran perturbados de tal manera que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza le parecía totalmente ridículo. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud por que le investigaba. Su nombre le sonaba de algo.

Al entrar en la tienda vio que era bastante acogedora, con piso y paneles de madera. La encargada le saludó desde el mostrador, su manera de vestir le llamó mucho la atención, juraba haberla visto en la escuela alguna vez.

Era una chica de piel muy pálida, cabello en corta melena color negro y ojos azules. Tenía algo de sombra oscura alrededor de los ojos y su ropa era negra también. Su color de labios era bastante llamativo, Vanette no sabía describirlo como un negro o como un violeta oscuro, al final se decidió por violeta.

—Hey. ¿Dónde se encuentran los materiales de dibujo y pintura? —dijo una vez se acercó a la chica que le recordaba a todo ese rollo de los vampiros.

—Hola, nueva. Es al fondo. —le respondió con algo de aburrimiento, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

Vanette vio el bolso disimuladamente, era uno de piel, color negro con estoperoles y parches de distintos temas.

—¿Te gusta "4 non Blondes"? —dijo la rubia mirando fijamente su bolsa.

—Si. ¿Por qué? —le respondió de mala gana.

—Pienso que Linda Perry es una maldita perra genial y que envidio sus rastas con todo mi ser. —respondió sencillamente. La otra chica le sonrió.

—Soy Charle Fringe. Y me sorprende que a una rubiecita como tú le guste "4 non Blondes". —le dijo. La rubia sonrió.

—Vanette Lindengarden. Prefiero el termino ex –azulista. Soy rubia natural pero tenía el cabello azul antes de mudarme. Fui obligada a regresar a mi primera fase. —le dijo.

—Maldito pokemon en retraso. —rio la pelinegra, Vanette le guiño el ojo antes de dirigirse a el área que le habían indicado desde el principio.

Vio los productos evaluándolos rigurosamente, había perdido la práctica, aun así eligió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. El cuaderno, los lápices, los colores, los pinceles, las pinturas, incluso compró un libro para aprender a hacer retratos.

Se acercó a Charle para pagar. Esta empacó toda su compra algo asombrada de que se llevara tantos materiales de un golpe.

—¿Has escuchado a David Bowie? —dijo la pelinegra de pronto. La rubia sonrió.

—Claro que si. Hasta el día de hoy "Heroes" es mi canción favorita de él. —le respondió.

—¿La has escuchado en vinilo?

—Estuve apunto de conseguirlo, pero por motivos totalmente irritantes fracasé. —refunfuñó Vanette.

—¿Qué pensarías si te digo que puedo prestarte algo sobre ello? —preguntó con malicia.

—Pensaría que eres una maldita y que te amaría muchísimo.

—Ahora mismo estoy ocupada, pero podríamos dejarlo para dentro de dos días. ¿Te parece?. —propuso Charle. La otra chica rio y dejó su número de teléfono anotado en uno de sus memos.

—Llámame cuando gustes, Charle. —le dijo. Ambas se despidieron y Vanette salió de la tienda algo feliz por haber echo su primera amistad en Burgess además de Jamie y el friki de Pillsbury.

Estaba comenzando a nevar levemente, así que se apresuró a llegar a casa que estaba justamente frente a la de los Bennett. Vio a los niños reír felizmente mientras corrían de un lado a otro lanzándose bolas de nieve.

Entonces Jamie le vio y le saludó alegremente con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo. De pronto Jamie llamó a aquel chico que la traía echa un desastre.

—¡Jack! Mira, es Van. —dijo Jamie hacia un árbol, Vanette volteó tan rápido que se desbalanceó provocando una súbita caída que nunca llegó a completarse.

Había apuñado los parpados por reflejo, pero al sentirse sostenida los abrió para ver que carajos sucedía, primero vio algunas luces por el repentino deslumbre, pero después vio aquel rostro.

—Jack… —susurró. Este la vio fijamente como reconociéndola.

—Hola, Van. —dijo el chico y la chica comenzó a enderezarse, luego recogió las bolsas del piso, esperaba que el pan estuviera a salvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Siempre he estado aquí. Solo que parece que no siempre puedes verme.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Vanette iba a protestar por la supuesta estupidez, pero una bola de nieve golpeó de lleno la cabeza de Jack. Este se rio y miró a los niños, y frente a la estupefacta de Vanette creó una bola de nieve perfecta en la palma de su mano. Le sopló y la lanzó a Jamie, pero al voltear a ver a la rubia notó su cara de suma sorpresa.

—Puedo explicarlo… —comenzó a excusarse.

—¡Joder, una máquina de raspados viviente! —exclamó la chica señalándolo tontamente. Jamie, Caleb, Claude, Pippa, Cupcake y Monty suspiraron con fastidió y llevaron la palma de su mano a su frente.

* * *

_Pues planeaba actualizar ayer, pero pues no pude. Pero bueno, aquí esta esta continuación, será corta, todos los capítulos serán algo cortos, porque si no me tardo horrores. Agradezco a los lectores por seguir interesándose en esta pequeña pero persistente historia._

_Cariños y felices pascuas. Ce._


	4. La curiosidad convierte en ninja

**Notas, Disclaimer y Advertencias_:_**_ applied._

* * *

_Capitulo Tres_

**La curiosidad convierte en ninja.**

Jack no se explicaba el modo de razonar de Vanette, si fuera una chica normal hubiera gritado y corrido por toda la calle o algo por el estilo, pero no. Solo se había reído de él y ni siquiera la idea de ser un espíritu se le había cruzado por la mente.

Sin embargo.

Eso no era del todo cierto.

Vanette observaba la guerra de nieve desde el ático de su casa, desde la primera vez que vio a Jack, algo le había indicado que no era cualquier tipo friki. Era uno súper friki, que hasta el más friki se quedaría corto a su lado.  
La bola de nieve solo había afianzado sus sospechas, había algo que todos los demás ignoraban. Y ella lo iba a averiguar así tuviera que meter una bomba al mismo pentágono de defensa.

* * *

Burgess era bastante tranquila en las noches, por ello, desde que Pitch había desaparecido no le costaba mucho alejarse de ese lugar, aun menos viendo las estelas doradas de los sueños de Sandman. Le gustaba saltar de tejado en tejado para observar desde todos los ángulos, pero esa noche tenía una gran duda, una duda que solo Norte podría desaparecer, sin más, voló apresurado hacia el Polo.

Le encantaba sentir la brisa contra su cara y el ventarrón frío del polo azotando contra su cuerpo. Visualizó el taller de Norte, los yetis no le impidieron el paso, ya reconocían a Jack como invitado.

Entró por la ventana a la oficina de Norte, y con el viento hizo volar varios papeles que estaban en el escritorio.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —exclamó Norte cuando uno de los papeles se estrelló contra su cara.

—¡Hola, Norte! —saludó Jack alegremente.

Santa Claus retiró la hoja de su cara y miró a Jack que reposaba en el marco de la ventana.

—¡Jack! ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí? —dijo el hombre algo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo has estado, Norte? ¿Has hecho muchos juguetes últimamente? —preguntó Jack casualmente.

El hombre levantó una ceja con incertidumbre mientras Jack reía nerviosamente.

—Ya enserio, Jack. ¿Ocurre algo? —dijo serio. Jack saltó al suelo y comenzó a rodear la oficina despreocupadamente.

—No en realidad, bueno, lo normal. Solo que… tenía una… bueno, tengo una duda. —miró a Norte que le invitó a continuar. —¿Es normal que una persona mayor de dieciséis años pueda verte? —soltó de sopetón. Norte lo miró alarmado.

—Más o menos, esa persona puede seguir creyendo, hay personas que no pierden su fe.

—Ese es el problema. No sabe quién soy, algunas veces no puede verme, otras sí. —explicó Jack. Norte miró hacia la luna preocupado, era demasiado pronto para que encontrara a alguien así.

—Es extraño. No es normal que Hombre de la Luna envié a alguien con esas cualidades hacia ti.

—¿Esas cualidades?

—Personas que tienen altas probabilidades de ser elegidas. Y que sean enviadas hacia un Guardian… hmmm… eso… —Norte se quedó pensando en si era correcto o no darle tanta información. —Convive más con esa persona, Jack. Tal vez así Hombre de la Luna te ilumine, yo no sé qué decirte. —decidió darle una indirecta.

Jack no se quedó muy convencido con la respuesta de Norte. Pero ¿Quién más podría resolver sus dudas?

* * *

Vanette tecleó en su viejo ordenador la página de Google y con un viejo libro color café en mano escribió "Padre invierno" entonces vio el nombre, ya era oficial. Jack Frost no era cualquier friki, era un super friki que congelaba las cosas.

—Solo hay alguien en este pueblucho de quinta que puede decirme la verdad. —dijo para sí misma viendo seriamente la nieve que caía fuera de su ventana. —Bennett. —mencionó sin emoción.

Rápidamente se asomó al pasillo para asegurarse de que la abuela dormía. Atrancó la puerta del ático donde dormía, se calzó sus botas y se preparó para salir.  
Ella era ágil, el saltar no le suponía ningún problema, además no era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Vanette se acercó a la ventana, la abrió con cuidado y saltó al marco, calculó la distancia al suelo y buscó su ruta. Saltó para sujetarse del techo, se balanceó hacia enfrente pegando sus pies a la pared y se lanzó con fuerza para atrás, en su caída se sujetó de la rama de un árbol aterrizando grácilmente en el suelo. De allí emprendió la marcha a la casa de los Bennett.

No era un viaje precisamente largo, solo cruzó la calle, sabía exactamente cuál era la habitación de Jamie , por lo que comenzó a trepar por un costado de la casa y se sostuvo una vez llegó al alfeizar, vio al pequeño niño castaño dormido a través de la ventana, no causo ningún tipo de emoción en ella, se las arregló para abrir la ventana, fue sumamente sencillo, pues en aquel pueblo nadie se acordaba de poner los seguros y para ella que venía de una urbe no muy tranquila, pues, no era algo complicado.

Sigilosamente se coló en la habitación, lo único con lo que no contaba, era que Abby le comenzara a gruñir. Jamie se removió en la cama desperezándose.

—Maldita galgo de mierda. —dijo. Jamie la escuchó y se enderezó rápidamente en su cama.

—¿Vanet-? —fue interrumpido por la aludida que esquivó la mordida del galgo y saltó a su cama tapándole la boca a Jamie.

—Escucha mocoso, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte sobre tu amigo. Si, sobre tu amigo que es una máquina de raspados andante, así que te conviene cooperar, ¿capisci? —dijo seriamente la rubia. Jamie asintió mecánicamente, estaba bastante asustado.

Vanette le soltó y Abby se entretuvo con el pedazo de dulce que le había arrojado.

—¿Eres criminal o algo así? —preguntó Jamie.

—Soy un ninja. Viajo en el tiempo y destripo a mocosos raros como tú. Así que si no quieres que te destripe vas a cantarme toda la historia. ¿Quién es Jack Frost?

Jamie no tenía una opinión de Vanette al principio, le parecía igual de adorable que su abuela. Sin embargo ya se había dado cuenta de que no. La mirada de Vanette no tenía ni una pizca de amabilidad y tal vez no lo iba a matar pero lo asustaba. La rubia era intensa, seria, curiosa y parecía tener arranques de ira por satisfacer su curiosidad. Justo el tipo de persona que tal vez debería comenzar a evitar. Es que colarse a su habitación ya era delito… ¿no?

—Está bien. Te contaré toda la historia, pero tienes que jurar que me creerás porque todo lo que diré es verdad.

—Me han enseñado a no jurar. —dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos. —Pero confiaré en ti.

Jamie suspiró.

—Bueno, la historia empezó tres días antes de pascua hace dos años…

* * *

_Uf, no se imaginan cuanto batallé para actualizar hoy, iba a ponerlo desde en la mañana pero se me hizo tarde para irme a la prepa y luego fui en una de mis horas libres a la biblioteca y tenían bloqueada la red, apenas llegué a mi casa y me apuré a publicar. En fin, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y si, Vane es una criminal. Pobre Jamie._

_Con mucho cariño, Ce._


End file.
